Diplomatic Mission
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: This is one diplomatic mission Edmund never wants to tak about. Golden Age. mentions of the Traitors Arc stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own._

_A/N: Someone asked for another protective Edmund story set during the Golden Age. Or at least, I'm hoping they wanted one where he was being protective, because that's what I've come up with. Because my idea of humour is rather skewed, it probably won't seem like humour. I'm told it's rather dry. It will probably end up being be angst and drama, because I'm good at writing them._

_Summary: Susan and Lucy are all set to go on a diplomatic mission to a small country to the west, close to Telmar. But when some reports start coming in about how women are treated in this place Peter states that the girls can't go. Susan of course argues, as does Lucy, finally Edmund steps up to the bat, and he and Susan begin their journey. But this little country is expecting two queens. And this is one diplomatic mission Edmund never wants to speak about again._

A King or Two Queens?

Edmund tugged at his collar irritably, it was stuffy inside the coach his sister had commissioned for their journey. He would much rather be on a horse, riding alongside. With a dramatic sigh he slouched down in his seat. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?" he asked.

Susan pursed her lips at him. "You didn't agree to anything Edmund, you were the one who suggested it." She told him. "Now do sit up straight, honestly. You shouldn't slouch so Edmund; it's hardly very kingly is it."

Edmund gave her a look and tugged his collar again for effect. "It's rather difficult to feel 'kingly' when I'm stuck in a too hot coach dressed like a peacock. Let me slouch." He groaned slightly. "Why couldn't Peter have done this instead?"

Susan rolled her eyes, hiding her smile. "Because you said, and I quote 'Peter 'll be no use, he'll be too busy being noble to notice anything going on around him. Better if I go.' So don't you go complaining."

Edmund threw her a plaintive look. "But Su, I didn't expect to end up going like this." He waved his hand around him. "This is horrible, why do you insist on travelling like this?"

She folded her hands in her lap, holding her book open. "Really Ed, you shouldn't complain. All you had to do was let myself and Lucy go as we'd originally planned—"

"No!" Was Edmunds response to that. "You read the letters we were sent about that place. I wasn't about to let the two of you go off on your own. Peter was worse than me though, you have to admit."

Susan sighed, exasperated. "Oh really!" she exclaimed. "Whatever happened to 'King Edmund the Just'? They could be perfectly nice people. You should know better than anyone that it's not what other people say about someone that matters."

Edmund waved his hand again, he was sixteen now, and had only just finally gotten around to forgiving himself for what he had done. "Oh, I don't intend to judge them until I see what they're like. But do you really think I want to put up with Peter going on and on in my ear about how you two got yourselves married off and were now living a life of slavery, if the rumours do turn out to be true?" he shook his head and shuddered at the mere thought. "I don't think so."

Susan knew what he meant, and she appreciated the sentiment, truly she did, but couldn't her brothers have the slightest bit of faith in her and Lucy? "Honestly." She sighed.

Edmund smiled from his place across from her, well, grinned was more the word for it. "Come on Su, it'll be fun, just you and me. We never spend any time together." There was a hint of a pout in his words, the kind of sound that could melt any older sibling's heart in an instant.

Susan smiled at him, and she was glad to see him smiling more now, teasing, and not in the mean way he had before Narnia, and he was no longer so depressed. "I thought you didn't like travelling in my coach?" she teased him.

His face crumpled into a put on scowl and he looked at his surroundings again. "I still don't see why I can't ride a horse." He pouted.

Susan lifted her book again and smiled as she began reading.

x

"Check." Susan said, moving her knight across the board.

Edmund stared at her move for along moment before glaring at her. She smiled at him. Just then the carriage rolled over a hole in the road, upsetting the whole chess board, sending pieces scattering everywhere.

Susan gave an exclamation of annoyance, this was the closest she had come to winning in the seven games she had let Edmund talk her into.

"Too bad Su, play again?" he asked her grinning.

She glared at him, glad no one outside the carriage could see her. "I shan't play with you again Edmund." She told him plainly.

Edmund raised his eyebrows at her. "Um... what else is there to do Susan?" he asked her, looking round at the interior of the confining carriage he hated so much.

Susan considered the question, before smiling, a little evilly. "Well, you could always try your hand at sewing." She suggested, enjoying the way her brother spluttered at the very idea of it. He stared at her incredulously, unable to form coherent words. "Well, it's not like I enjoy sewing up your clothes when you come back with them all ripped up after some battle or other."

Edmund gaped at her for a moment before shutting his mouth, and pointed his nose towards the ceiling, and in his most annoying, bratty brother voice he said. "Well, I never asked you to do it."

With a suppressed growl Susan reached over and gave him a swat on the leg.

"Hey! What was that for? What happened to being Miss 'Queen Susan the Gentle' and 'Lady's shouldn't behave in such a way'?" he demanded to know, rubbing his leg and glaring at her.

Susan fought back a smile. Only Edmund could bring out such tendency's in her, of, she didn't mean violent ones, but he did make her forget her ladylike manners and take a swat at him, always grinning like a madman when he managed to push her that far. It would have been sweet, had it not been so infuriating most of the time. "You shouldn't provoke me." She retorted, earning a grin.

"So, one more game? I'll let you win this time." He offered, reaching for the pieces still on the ground. He looked at her, with a sideways smile. "Promise."

Susan rolled her eyes, but agreed.

x

Edmund pulled his head back in from the window and slouched in his seat again irritably. "How far away is this place?" he asked.

Susan cast him an exasperated look. "We'll be on the road a few more days at most Edmund, really, can't you stop complaining for a moment?"

"No." He told her, quite seriously. "Do I have to wear this?" he asked, annoyed now.

Susan looked over at him again, setting her sewing aside, knowing she wouldn't get anymore done with him complaining so much. "You wanted to come Edmund, so yes, you must."

"But surely I could change into it when we reach the border." He pleaded.

Susan gave him a stern look, glad when he backed down from it. It was good to know she still had some power over her little brother. "You know they may be sending a delegation out to meet us, do you really want to be unprepared?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He crossed his arms and blew out a sigh. "I know. But it's really uncomfortable Su."

Her eyes softened just a touch. "I know, but you'll manage."

He scowled at her. "I'm only doing this for you, you know." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I know Edmund, and I appreciate it." She glanced out the small window at her side at the passing scenery. "Do you honestly think there's anything to worry about?" she asked softly. The letters had been rather detailed, telling of the rites and rituals involved there over getting a wife, and then the treatment they could expect after marriage. None of it was particularly pleasant, and most of it was violent.

Edmund shrugged. "That's why I'm going, remember." He said, then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Not gonna let anyone hurt you." And blushed slightly, looking away. Susan didn't call him on it, knowing it would just embarrass him even more, but she smiled, feeling warm at his words. She supposed this must be how Lucy felt whenever Edmund got protective of her.

x

The carriage halted, jerking Edmund out of his doze, and making him start, which Susan found kind of funny to see. She schooled her features quickly, knowing how cranky Edmund was when he just woke up. The door opened, and Bright-Spark, the wolf, poked his head inside.

"Group approaching. They don't smell familiar. Edmund Sire?"

Edmund looked at him hard, and blinked. "Do they look like they're attacking?" he asked.

Bright-spark shook his head. "No, we think they're the delegates, we thought we should warn you before they reach us so you can make yourself presentable." The wolf grinned, his eyes lit with amusement, his tail twitching slightly as if he was laughing.

Edmund kicked out irritably. "Thank you Spark." He intoned sarcastically. "Go and do some guard stuff will you."

Bright-spark snickered as he pulled his head out of the carriage and the door closed, but not before a quick. "Lady Susan ma'am.", to which Susan smiled.

Edmund, grumbling, pulled out his shaving kit. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow that beard." He complained. The carriage began to move again. Susan watched with interest, Edmund had a remarkably steady hand, and didn't cut himself once.

When he was done Susan smiled sympathetically. "I know Ed, but it will grow back."

Edmund glared at her balefully, before sighing. "Ok, get it over with Su."

x

It was indeed the delegates, come to meet them at the border. Susan put on her most winning smiled and descended from the Carriage, dress rustling on the grass. "How kind of you to meet us here. Will we be travelling together back to your King?" she asked.

The lead delegate got off his horse and bowed before her. "My lady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. We shall indeed be accompanying you to your destination. But was your sister not supposed to be travelling with you?" he asked her in obvious concern. His accent was deep, rich, and rather alluring.

Susan glanced back towards the carriage. "Well, yes, she was." She smiled winningly at the men. "Oh, my manners. Before I forget to introduce myself again. I am Queen Susan the Gentle, of Narnia," she heard Edmund begin to make his way out of the carriage then. "And this is..." she turned slightly. "My sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Edmund had managed to get out of the carriage without tripping, which was a feat in and of itself, and he looked at the men who sat atop horses around them, reaching up self consciously to push some of the wig behind his ear.

Why had he agreed to do this again?

Oh, yes, he hadn't agreed, he'd come up with this stupid plan.

Susan could only be glad that he did not make a terrible looking girl.

_Come on now, honestly. How many of you didn't see it coming? Lol. Sorry, but I find cross-dressing inexplicitly funny, especially if straight men do it. Lol. So, Edmund is pretending to be his little sister. Think Skander Kyenes in the second movie, in a dress and a Lucy like wig. Don't worry though, Ed will get to do some fighting, beside's, I'm sure he'll need to knock someone's heads together for hitting on his big sister. For some reason this is mostly from Susan's POV, don't know how that happened._

_Please review, I'd sure appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: back again. If only I could be this creative with my original stuff. Sigh. Anyway, second part of my little humour fest. (Still haven't gotten any better at it from last chapter. Lol) I hope you enjoy, if nothing else, just giggle at the idea of Edmund in a dress, because you have to admit, he would look really strange. Lol._

_Enjoy_

King VS Jack... or should that be Queen?

There was a long moment while the gathered men tried to reconcile the image Edmund presented in a dress, to that of Susan, who was admittedly a very beautiful young lady. Edmund, while not unhandsome for a boy, was hardly the prettiest when pretending to be a girl. Susan stepped forward, seeing her brother was becoming fidgety, and the last thing they needed was for him to make his wig fall off or anything else as drastic, which is what would probably happen.

"My sister does not appreciate your staring at her good sirs. It is rather impolite."

The men immediately began to apologise. "We are sorry Queen Susan, but we were merely thinking of what exquisite beauty must run in your family to produce two wonderful specimens such as yourselves."

Susan felt herself blush, and Edmund snorted, just a little, and hardly noticeable, but Susan still sent him a warning glare. He just gave her a look in return, wondering how she could possibly find this man charming.

"If you would like to lead the way, we'll follow you; we would like to speak to your king as soon as we can." Edmund said, remembering to force his voice just that bit higher than normal, he smiled politely, not liking this smooth talker at all. In his head he added. "So we can get out of here that much sooner."

The man smiled, what Edmund assumed was supposed to be a charming smile, judging from the way Susan smiled in return. His eyes narrowed a little. He would need to watch this. He waited until Susan was back inside the carriage before glancing round at the men suspiciously, not bothering to hide it. He itched to have his sword right now, but Lucy had handed over her precious knife, so that he was that bit more convincing, and a small vial of her potion, just in case it was needed.

She had given him such a look when she had given it to him, and warned him not to go around stabbing people with her knife that looked at him wrong. He would never do something like that. After all, the knife would hardly inspire any fear in some overzealous man who wanted his big sister, and if any man even tried it with him, well, stabbing would be the least of his worries. His bare hands could work just as well.

x

"Edmund!" Susan said sharply when they were on their way. "That was no way to speak to our welcoming party."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "He was a cad Su, don't go falling for him." He warned her.

"Oh Really Ed, is that all you think I do?" she asked him, annoyed at his behaviour. "He was a perfectly nice gentleman, and you didn't even let me get any of their names! How are we supposed to make a good impression if you insist on making a scene?"

Edmund slumped back, reaching up to fiddle with the unnaturally long hair now around his shoulders. "I didn't make a scene." He informed her.

Susan rolled her eyes. "I saw you glare at them Ed." She told him bluntly.

Edmund shrugged. "They were watching you get into the carriage, like you were some kind of show or something. I don't like them."

Susan sighed, exasperated. "That's because you are a boy Edmund. Men look at women all the time. When you're old enough you'll understand. I promise. I'll even get Peter to give you the 'Talk'." She said it so sincerely, but Edmund could easily see the wicked gleam in her eye, this was her way of getting him back for his perceived slight.

"O ha ha." He said dryly. "I still don't like it."

Susan sighed. "Just try to behave more like Lucy would you? If they know anything about us, they'll know she doesn't act the way you are, and we can't afford to just throw away this chance at an alliance. You know that Edmund." She studied him for a long moment. "You wanted to come, and you wanted to do it this way, so you're just going to have to follow my lead, ok?"

He heaved a sigh. "Fine, but if any of them do more than just talk to you I reserve the right to kick their arses."

"Edmund!" she reproved.

Edmund shrugged. "Still reserve the right to. Ok. So more like Lucy and less like me..." he sat still for a long time, eyes closed as he considered the changes he would have to make. He opened them again, took a long look out the window, gathering himself before turning back to Susan.

The transformation was astounding. One moment he was normal broody Edmund, and the next... It was definitely Lucy's smile, something the two youngest siblings shared, but Edmund rarely let himself go like that, not since he was very young, and his eyes shone with a happy light. "Oh Susan! Have you seen, everything's so very pretty here. Not nearly as pretty as home, the trees don't dance, and I don't suppose there are any talking animals here are there? What do you suppose this King is like? Aren't Peter and Edmund just so silly for worrying about us?" he actually giggled at the end, managing to sound remarkably like her as well, only his voice was that bit deeper no matter what he tried.

He changed again, leaning back and smirking. "Is that 'Lucy' enough for you?" he asked.

Susan shook her head, but couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "Really Ed."

"Uh uh, It's Lucy, remember." He corrected a slow smiled spreading over his face as well.

x

The reached the king's castle two days later, Edmund had managed, with surprisingly few slip ups, to act like Lucy. He let Susan do most of the talking, after all, this was her mission really, he was just here to act as backup should something go wrong, or if these people did turn out to be like they had been informed. This was why Edmund had decided to go pretending to be Lucy, because had he gone as himself then their behaviour would change accordingly to fit with an obviously protective brother.

He had managed to not glare at any of the men when they eyed his sister. He knew she was attractive, but honestly!

The castle was old, and big, they were led through long and winding corridors to the throne room. Compared to Cair Paravel, where everything was so open and airy, this place was practically claustrophobic. Edmund had a hard time not pulling on the high collar of the dress he was wearing. And remembering to walk the way Susan had shown him was hard. But he managed, mostly because she had threatened to make him wear heeled shoes if he couldn't do it in flat ones.

They weren't even high heels, but they were painful.

Edmund decided he would never understand girls. Ever.

The King welcomed them graciously, and of course offered them dinner, as it was getting rather close to then. Susan spoke to him for a short time, Edmund half listened, but occupied himself more with looking around the room, so he was taken by surprise when he turned back, thinking he heard someone say 'Lucy', and found himself staring at the King, who stood about two heads taller than him.

The King looked somewhat concerned, and Edmund was horrified to find he had flushed slightly. He could see Susan give him an exasperated look.

"Are you quite all right Lady Lucy?" the King asked. "We had called you several times."

Edmund thought furiously for a suitable response. "Well, I am simply tired from the long journey. I do apologise Sir, Trinnian." He said, for once not having to force his voice higher. It was horrible this sudden nervousness. He blamed it on the fact that the King was standing far to close to him, and was looking at him, studying him.

Edmund was suddenly afraid he could see through his admittedly slim disguise.

"Perhaps you would like to freshen up and rest before dinner?" King Trinnian suggested, not taking his eyes off Edmund.

Susan watched, and Edmund didn't like the small smile that was growing on her face. "That would be most pleasant Sir." She answered.

"You shall join me for dinner, yes?" the king asked, though from the way he was still looking at Edmund, the question was obviously directed at him.

Edmund was at a total loss. What on earth would Lucy say in this situation? Thankfully Susan saved him.

"We shall indeed be there."

King Trinnian called a servant to take them to a set of joined rooms they would share.

x

"It's not funny Su." Edmund complained, glaring at his sister in the mirror as she fussed with his wig, she was smiling widely at him, and it was obvious that while he did not find this amusing, she most certainly did.

"Oh Ed, isn't this the best way to find out if they are like the letters say?" she asked him, sounding completely reasonable. "I mean, isn't it better it's you and not the real Lucy?"

Ed slumped a little, sullenly; he muttered something but didn't actually say anything loud enough to hear, though he knew Susan had interpreted it the way she wanted, making one final adjustment to the wig.

"There, now you'll look just lovely. I'm sure you'll get many compliments." She told him.

"Su!" he cried, annoyed. "This isn't funny! Why did he decide he liked me? I mean, I don't even look like a roper girl, let alone a pretty one. This is ridiculous! And surely he knows Lucy is only fourteen, I mean, he's what? Forty? How could he possibly think this is ok?"

Susan giggled a little at that, loving that her little brother was so uncomfortable. "He's only twenty six Ed, and beside's. Your not really Lucy are you. And maybe he likes boyish looking girls." She teased.

"Su!" he tried again, but she wasn't listening to him.

"Now you just behave, and don't do anything to mess this up ok. Just ac like Lucy, and you should be fine." Susa said tutting a little and straightening the dress.

Edmund let out a frustrated sigh and muttered. "I bet Lucy would have kicked him in the shins."

Susan looked at him, and smiled. "No, she wouldn't have, she would put up with his misplaced affection for the good of an alliance."

Edmund glared at her again, hating that she was right, and that she was going to actually make him behave. "You had better hope misplace affection is all it is." He warned.

Susan shook her head to hide her smile. "Don't worry little sister, I'll look after you." She turned away, leaving him spluttering for a moment too long to answer her. "Now, we have a dinner to get to. Come along."

Edmund gathered up the cumbersome skirts and followed, muttering. "I'd better not have to sit next to him!" Of course Susan just laughed, but Edmund meant it.

_Told you my humour hasn't gotten better. It's really late now, but I just wanted to finish this chapter and post it. So it's rather choppy. I may fix it up at a later date. Please review._


End file.
